Who Would Have Thought
by GhostWriter1
Summary: Hermione Granger is a transfiguration teacher and head of the Gryffindor House. Professor Snape has stepped down from being Potions master and head of Slytherin. Who will take his place? And why is this new teacher having such an effect on Hermione?
1. Default Chapter

Who Would Have Thought

*********************

Author's Note: This is a romance fic, with a bit of drama, angst, and humor. An older Hermione and Draco. That's all I'm gonna tell you, so you're just gonna have to read it to find out!

*********************

Chapter 1: 

Hermione Granger awoke with a start that early August morn. Tomorrow would be the first day of the new school term, and she was avidly looking forward to seeing her old pupils as well as the new ones. "_Yes, the castle has been so very quiet and dull this summer,"_ she secretly admitted to herself. Hermione, purely devoted to her career, had permanently taken residence in the ancient Hogwarts castle, her only companions being Headmaster McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Filch, elves, and the house ghosts. But it wasn't like the summer had been a _complete_ drag. She had her whole lesson plan mapped out for the entire year.

Hermione got dressed, slipping on a simple white blouse and a plain blue jean skirt that just barely covered her knees. Looking into her golden, full length mirror, she tamed her wild auburn hair by pulling it back into a messy bun. Walking out the door with a thick book in hand, she made a grab for her coal black robe, not even bothering to button it up properly.

She made her way down to the Great Hall with her nose shoved in _Trafiguration for a New Age_. "Morning Hermione," said Professor McGonagall. Hermione took a seat next to her, finally putting down her book to eat the fantastic breakfast before her. "Morning Professor McGonagall." Even though Hermione had been out of school for four years now, she still couldn't give up addressing Minerva without using her proper title. 

Professor Snape, sitting directly across from Professor McGonagall, asked, "So, have we found out yet for certain who will be taking over my position as Potions teacher and head of the Slytherin House?" Snape was now teaching his dream class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and being head of Slytherin was just too stressful for him anymore. But it wasn't like he would ever give up being partial to his Slytherin students.

"As a matter of fact, yes. He will be arriving shortly."

"Well, who is he, Professor?" asked Hermione curiously. 

McGonagall turned toward Hermione with a cunning look on her face. "That Miss Granger, is something you will have to find out on your own." Hermione eyed her suspiciously, wondering why she wouldn't reveal who the new teacher was. But before Hermione could ask anymore questions, McGonagall got up from the table. 

"Well I must be off, there is so many things yet to do until the students arrive tomorrow!" she said excitedly. Hermione smiled at her former instructor. Professor McGonagall was strict, but Hermione was sure that if anyone could fill Dumbledore's shoes, it was McGonagall. This must have been what Dumbledore had thought as well, because he wouldn't even consider anyone else when he retired the previous year.

*********************

When Hermione finished eating her breakfast, she proceeded down to Hagrid's hut with a plate of food. She knocked on the door. "Hagrid?"

"Hermione, is tha' you? Come on in!" He sounded very hoarse.

Hermione opened the door only to be nearly trampled over by Fang, who must have smelled the food she was carrying. "Down Fang, down!" yelled Hagrid with a raspy voice.

"I know you're feeling a bit under the weather, so I brought you some breakfast."

"Oh, than' ya. I'm not that 'ungry so ya kin just put it on the table. By the way, I got an owl from Harry!" said Hagrid, pointing to it. Hermione picked it up and read.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_I heard from Hermione that you weren't feeling well. Ginny and I hope you get better quickly! Quidditch has started and it's going to be a blast. Our first game is coming up next week against France. I'll send you an owl when we win. But the main purpose of this letter was to tell you....I'm going to be a father! Yep, Ginny and I are having a baby! You should have seen the look on Ron's face when I told him he was going to be an uncle! He nearly fainted! Well I better go, send me an owl soon!_

_Harry_

Hermione looked at Hagrid in astonishment, a big smile spreading across her face. "Ginny's pregnant? That's so wonderful!" She went over to hug Hagrid, with memories flooding her mind with thoughts of Ginny and Harry's wedding day, nearly two years ago. She had been Ginny's bridesmaid.

Hagrid and Hermione had chatted for awhile, mostly about who the new teacher could be. Hagrid had no idea. Hermione looked at her watch, bid Hagrid farewell, and made her way up to the castle. Hermione was going to grab some coffee and head over to the library, her favor spot in the whole school, next to her classroom of course.

*********************

Hermione went into the bathroom to touch up her makeup and hair before the evening's dinner. All of the teachers would be there, it was the traditional dinner to celebrate the new term in hopes that it would be a good one. This included the mysterious new teacher that McGonagall wouldn't talk about.

Hermione again made her way to the Great Hall, minus the book that she had been reading that morning. She looked up at glorious enchanted ceiling to see the imitation of a clear, starry sky. Hermione strode over to the nearest empty seat and was about to pull it out when she heard a voice behind her.

"Here, let me get that for you." Hermione turned around in surprise to see no other than..._Draco Malfoy?_

"Malfoy?!" was the only word she could sputter out of her mouth. She hadn't seen him in four years...now here he was standing in front of her, smiling and holding a chair out for her. He was wearing robes of light gray, which matched his eyes perfectly.

He gave a smug grin before replying, "Nice to meet you again too, Professor Granger." Hermione blushed and took the seat he was offering her. _Unprofessional, Hermione, letting your childish past impair your thinking. Obviously he has matured a little since the last time you saw him. _He took a seat on the opposite side of her, eyeing her in a way that made Hermione suddenly become very interested in the food that had just magically appeared in front of her.

The rest of the night Hermione listened to Draco babble on about his impressing life after Hogwarts, while the teachers, especially the female ones, nodded in wonder._ Well that's one thing he hasn't grown out of, being full of himself._

She finally said the first thing to him all night. "Ehm, so, _Mister _Malfoy," she said, emphasizing the "mister" part, "what brought you to Hogwarts? I had no idea you were even teaching." Translation: _Why the hell are you here?_

"Well, _Miss_ Granger," he said, mocking her same tone. "I was student teaching at Beauxbatons Academy in France. The only opening down there was for a Divination teacher," Draco eyed Professor Trelawney (who was going on a few chairs down about a vision she had earlier this afternoon), put his hand over the right side of his mouth, and leaned over towards Hermione, whispering, "and there's no way in hell I'd take that job."

Hermione stifled a laugh at the thought of Draco gazing over a crystal ball wearing clothes similar to Professor Trelawney's. She started to feel relaxed with him. "You speak French?"

"Oui, chérie. My mother is half French, and she starting teaching me it at a very young age."_ Wow, the things you find out about a person. _Hermione didn't want to admit it, but knowing that Draco spoke the "language of love" was pretty sexy in her eyes.

Suddenly McGonagall stood up, lightly tapping a wine glass to get everyone's attention. "A toast. To our new Potions teacher, Mr. Draco Malfoy, ("...to Professor McGonagall for being the new headmaster!" someone yelled) yes thank you," she added, turning pink. "And to a new school year, which will hopefully be a good one without too many worries! Cheers everyone!"

"Cheers, Hermione," said Draco, holding up his wine glass to hers.

She tapped it, smiling at him. "Cheers, Draco."

*********************

Draco walked down through the dungeons, chuckling to himself. _Who would have thought? Granger and I, schoolmates who loathed each other, now adults teaching together. And worse, why does she have to be so damn sexy looking? _His mind flashed back to dinner, the look of total surprise on her face as sat down across from her. _Priceless. I should have given her a hug as well. She probably would have fainted on the spot to have a "Slytherin scumbag" touching her. _Like little school houses mattered to Draco anymore. He could give a damn about such meaningless things.

"Malfoy?!" Draco said with a high voice, trying to impersonate her. _Oh god, that was good. It was almost as if we were back in school, back on a last name basis. I wonder if she noticed that I actually called her by her real name for the first time in my life. Then again, she did the same. It's was kind of nice to hear her call me Draco, instead of "Malfoy" or "ferret boy" or "inbreed"._

Draco slipped into his room, stumbling slightly before catching his balance. "Too much wine, Draco, too much wine." He looked into the mirror which replied back to him, "Oh, yeah, you look good." He smiled, acting like the cocky Malfoy he had always been and always will be. Still in his shoes and clothes, Draco fell asleep the moment he hit the bed. Traveling from France to England in one day had definitely put a strain on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Who Would Have Thought

*********************

Author's Note: Keep those reviews coming! I know this chapter is pretty short, but it seemed like a good place to leave off.

*********************

Chapter 2: 

One chaotic week had past by (the first week of the term is always the worst), and Hermione had only conversed with the new Potions teacher one other time, which was basically just a small, polite conversation which ended in awkward silence as Hermione buried her nose in her book. Hermione could have kicked herself for being so rude. But another part of her wanted to punch Malfoy's perfect little smile every time he flaunted it at her. He had no right to treat her like dirt for seven years then turn on the charm like nothing happened. It frustrated her like no other.

It was Saturday, and she always helped in the library on Saturdays. She was helping a young 1st year Hufflepuff student find a book on dragons when she heard a loud thud on the checkout desk. It was Draco with around eight or nine books. She handed the book to the Hufflepuff without even glancing over at him, her eyes focused solely on Draco. 

"I would like to check these out," he said casually.

"These are Restricted books," she pointed out in curiosity.

"Gosh, do I need a signed permission slip or something?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"No, but... why do you need all of these?" _Death Eater!_ screamed in her mind. 

"If you must know, which is obviously correct, Professor Snape has fallen rather ill. He's tried several potions already, none of them quite curing his ailment. I asked if I could help and he flat-out refused. So, naturally, I've decided to take matters into my own hands and help anyways."

Hermione suddenly felt terrible, both for Professor Snape and another for actually thinking Draco might be studying Dark Arts with those books. She fervently exclaimed, "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Well... as a matter of fact, yes."

*********************

So that was how the "Let's Cure Snape" project got underway. Draco decided that in order for Hermione to help him with the potion, she would have to witness Snape's symptoms hands on. They were walking together silently, the only noise being the rhymic sound of Hermione's high heels as she walked. He glanced over at her, finding it rather amusing the way she kept on touching her hair and twiddling her fingers.

"So... how is he?" she asked.

"Well, he's rather cranky and grouchy, actually he's just downright mean."

"Oh... I thought that was... normal for him." The words hurt to be talking ill of a fellow colleague, but the truth is sometimes painful.

Draco laughed. "More than usual is what I meant."

When they arrived at the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey warned them before they went into the Snape's room. "He's gotten rather delusional. Don't take anything he says to you too seriously. The rules are only one visitor at a time per day."

Draco turned to her. "Well, I guess I'll wait for you outside."

"Oh, great." Hermione mentally prepared herself before entering the darkened room. She knocked on the door quietly.

"Who is it?" yelled Professor Snape, awakening immediately from his deep slumber. 

She opened the door and poked her head inside. "It's me, Professor, Hermione."

"Who?" he looked at her quizzically.

She went all the way into the room, shifting her weight uneasily from one foot to the other as she spoke. "Hermione Granger, your former student and now fellow colleague?" _Oh my god, does he have amnesia?_

The professor's usually clear eyes suddenly became dark pools of tar as he pointed his finger maliciously at her. "You're... you're... Potter's friend!" he said as if he had had a revelation. 

"Well... yes."

He cut her off before she could say any more. "Granger... You're Weasley's friend too!"

"That's right, but-"

"I know you! You're that smart-alecky, know-it-all, little Miss Goody Two Shoes Gryffindor that's always causing trouble!"

"No, Professor-"

"Tell me, what is the main ingredient of most memory potions?" 

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Snape was actually testing _her_ on _memory_ potions! He was starting to get annoying, so she decided to play along.

"Jobberknoll feathers."

"Wrong!" He started laughing madly.

"Wrong! Wrong wrong wrong! Wrong wrong! Wrong!"

Hermione couldn't stand his foolishness anymore. She said goodbye as politely as possible through gritted teeth, slamming the door on her way out. She walked swiftly past Draco, not even noticing him.

"Hey," he said, suddenly standing up, jogging towards her, "how'd it go?"

"Awful. He's amnesic and completely off his rocker."

"It's the DADA curse," replied Draco, matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. We need to get started on this ASAP," she said, still not slowing down.

"That bad, eh?"

"Oh, yeah."

They decided to meet after dinner in the library, but something was still bothering Hermione. "Draco, what is the main ingredient in most memory potions?"

"That's easy. Jobberknoll feathers."

She smiled, looking very please with herself. "That's what I thought."

"Why?" he said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing."


End file.
